TRR Emily's Adventures - For the Love
by cbeckham
Summary: This is a one shot and I am introducing Liam and Catherine's 4 year old daughter Emily. She teaches them both a lesson in hygiene.


After dinner, Liam sits with his four-year-old in her bed, where he has just finished their nightly bedtime story. "… _BUT Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail had bread and milk and blackberries, for supper_.… _The End_." He closes the book and she looks up at him in all her innocence... "Read another one daddy…" "Emily…" He begins to reason with her, but she protests melodically. "Pleeaassee?"

Being the king takes its toll on him sometimes and today has been no exception… he is exhausted. But unlike his own father, Liam vowed that _nothing_ will take him away from these simple pleasures and the importance of spending quality time with his family… right now that time is with his precious, yet precocious daughter.

And besides that, he just can't bring himself to say no to her especially when she gives him the doe eyes… her blonde curls bouncing with every move she makes. 'That must have been a trait she inherited from her mother', he mused to himself. Emily is, in both appearance and character, just a smaller version of her mother… and by all accounts, he has _zero_ will-power against either of them. He sighs in contented defeat. "Alright Emily, but only one… after that we have to get some sleep, agreed?" She smiles happily. "Okay daddy." Liam's heart melts…

"Let's see…" Liam says contemplatively as he turns the pages of the story book, searching for one not so lengthy. Emily begins to rub her eyes as she settles back against him... she places her finger on one of the pages before he can turn it. "Read this one… it's my favorite." "Are you sure Emily? I thought the last one was your favorite…" She speaks matter of fact. "No… it's this one."

Liam smiles. "Alright, if this is the one you want…" She nods in agreement and then places her little hand on his arm, he begins to read with a soothing tone in his voice, " _Once upon a time, in a land far, far away_ …" After reading only a few pages, Emily goes limp in his arms. Liam trails off when he realizes she has fallen asleep. He places the book on the beside table, then carefully lifts her from his lap and stands, laying her gently in bed. He pulls the covers around her then kisses her forehead and whispers, " _Good night, my princess_."

Liam turns off the light and then slowly walks toward the door. Before closing it, he stops momentarily and turns… his heart bursting with joy as he glances back at this sleeping angel… a creation of love… He smiles contentedly.

As he stands in the door, he feels arms around his waist as you lay against his back and then move beside him to look in at Emily. For a few silent moments, you both stand arm-in-arm, adoring this tiny person that has become your world and you whisper, " _She loves it when you read to her_ …" Liam kisses lovingly into your hair. " _So do I_." After a few more minutes, you both back out as Liam quietly closes the door and then turns to wrap you in his arms and looks deep into your eyes. "I'll never tire of this feeling…" He kisses you tenderly on the lips… "What feeling is that?" You ask as he trails kisses down your neck and simultaneously lifts you in his arms… your eyes meet in a fiery trance. "The feeling that… I'm the luckiest man in the world…" You kiss him deeply, then trail kisses down his neck as he carries you over the threshold of your room and then to the bed. "Are you going to read _me_ a bedtime story, my king?"

Liam smiles mischievously as he begins to remove your clothing, "A woman of your prowess has earned more than simple words from a child's book, my queen…" When the last piece of your clothing is discarded on the floor, you start removing his. "Oh? Then don't keep me in suspense…" Liam scans your form and when he looks in your eyes, a hunger radiates from within. " _I wouldn't dream of doing that_ …" You smile into his kiss as his hands roam your body, gently caressing every curve… " _Oh Liam_ …"

Making love is paramount to any marriage, but what you and Liam share is more than just a physical showing of that love between a husband and wife... It's the regeneration of your commitment to each other… a mutual consciousness of endless unity between body and soul. And in these lingering moments of passion and desire, there is also an undeniable existence of faith and trust…

The next morning is Saturday and with no pressing palace business, you and Liam decide to sleep in. It wasn't long before daybreak that Emily came running in the room and jumped on the bed and landed right between you and Liam.

Liam sleepily reaches over and wraps her in his arms as she giggles happily. "Go back to sleep Emily… the sun isn't even awake yet…" She wrestles to free herself from his embrace and then rolls over to you. "Mommy, I brushed my teeth… see?" You open your eyes and reach for her and look at her open mouth. "Em, that's wonderful… does Miss Bella know you're up already?"

\- Bella is short for Isabella and she is Emily's nanny. She is an older lady that came highly recommended by Francesco. -

Emily fidgets in the covers, clearly not wanting to answer that question. "Em?" She finally answers. "No…" You can't help but wonder how she reached the sink to gather the necessary things to accomplish this feat. "So, how did you do this all by yourself?"

By now Liam is intrigued, and he sits up and smiles. "Yes, please enlighten us with your tales of this morning adventure of yours Princess Emily…" Emily giggles at her father's statement and then happily answers the question... clearly proud of her efforts. "I found a toothbrush and toothpaste in the drawer…" "I'm glad you didn't climb on the sink, you could have fallen…" "I tried to, but my drawer was wobbly." You think for a minute. "Then how did you rinse?" Matter of fact, she says, "I used the water from the toilet."

You can't control your shock and you startle Emily with your response. "Emily! Please tell me you didn't?!" Emily tears up and Liam pulls her to him. "Your mother and I are only concerned, and we didn't mean to upset you." He rubs her back. He is as shocked as you, but he is able to retain his composure. "Emily, we should never use the toilet for anything other than what it is intended for. It's not sanitary sweetheart." She sniffs as she looks up at him. "But… I always clean it first…" "So, you've done this before?" She wipes her eyes. "Yes…"

You feel ashamed for making her cry. "It's okay Em… I'm sorry…" Emily wipes her eyes and looks at you. "So you're not mad anymore?" "I was never mad sweetie…" She leaps into your arms and you hold her tight as Liam smiles. With the drama over, you and Liam get out of bed and Emily jumps on the bed a few seconds before flying into Liam's arms. "Why don't we have a redo on brushing your teeth this morning and maybe your mother and I can join you." Emily giggles happily. "Okay daddy!"

You walk into the bathroom to retrieve yours and Liam's toothbrushes, only to find an empty holder at the edge of the sink. "Emily?" You say calmly as you walk out of the bathroom grasping the holder. "What mommy?" "Do you have any idea why our toothbrushes aren't in here?" With a little hesitation, she answers and then buries her head in Liam's neck. "I… I climbed on your sink. Your drawer doesn't move."

While still holding Emily in his arms, Liam asks, "I'm not sure why you would need our toothbrushes, but I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation. Would you care to share that with us?" She lifts her head from his neck and looks at her father. "I always use them to clean the toilet… yours are bigger than mine."


End file.
